In the Den of Weasels
In the Den of Weasels is the second episode of the show . Summary Some time after the events of the previous episode, in the vicinity of the Mt. Todok, Commander Darami and Commander Goseumdochi conduct a tank patrol and monitor the area behind the river. There is speculation that weasels of Mt. Todok are preparing for another attack, and such speculation is founded as Commander Jogjebi paces in thought and discusses with the Search Commander his plans to use crows and field mice, as crows can scout vast areas from the sky, and field mice resemble the enemy squirrels, thus perfect for infiltration. Crows are deployed into Flower Hill territory where they drop off two pods containing field mice. However, they are spotted by two hedgehog scouts who promptly report back. Deducing that they are planning the "Operation Mole", Commander Mulori and Darami argue over who's men should investigate before Goseumdochi suggests they work together, as had previously been agreed. Suddenly, he receives a call informing him of the crow sighting. Instructing his men to proceed with caution, Goseumdochi informs his fellow commanders that they appear to have come from Mt. Todok. Meanwhile, the field mice emerge from their pods, dressed in Flower Hill military uniforms and make their way to Flower Hill's current base of operations and snap pictures of their maps and decide they must report back that the Flower Hill forces are equipped to retaliate with guns and quills. However, they are soon spotted and apprehended by hedgehog scouts. After a brief scuffle, one of the mice is shot and tumbles down a ravine. His partner is brought to meet the commanders and is stripped of his weapons and interrogated. He complies with the questioning and informs his captors he was to rendezvous with the crows at the valley of Mt. Todok at 3am. Seizing the opportunity, Juldarami is fitted with a muzzle mask to give him the appearance of a field mouse, briefed on his information, he is reminded that like the field mice, he must speak with a stutter if his disguise is to be believed. He and Scout Goseumdochi are to team up, infiltrate enemy lines and discover anything possible about any plans regarding the Mole operation. The Commander reminds them that they are going on an extremely dangerous mission, but so long as they keep their heads and wits about them, they will prevail. As the crows carry them back, the Flower Hill Scouts inside the pods, one of the crows yelps in pain and drops his pod which falls to the ground, breaks on impact upon which Goseumdochi balls up and rolls out of sight and reports he has safely landed in the forest surrounding Mt. Todok. Jogjebi receives word that a mouse has returned, and overjoyed to think his mission was successful he gleefully awaits the debriefing. Juldarami, introducing himself as Big Field Mouse, enters and offers a recording he claims to have obtained whilst eavesdropping on the Flower Hill Commanders. Jogjebi listens to hear Commanders Darami and Goseumdochi falsely discuss how perhaps Jogjebi has become a gentleman via his lack of action on Flower Hill as of late, and perhaps they should halt their military's training and focus on preparing for the coming winter. Pleased - and mildly flattered - at what he has heard, Jogjebi examines the film of the camera as Juldarami quickly studies his surroundings. Jogjebi asks how he came across the maps for photographing, to which Juldarami replies that Small Field Mouse was the mission photographer, not he. Juldarami explains that Small Field Mouse was killed, and Commander Jogjebi is shocked as Juldarami explains that crow dropped his body (carrying an important map) in the area of the Tongwha River. Commander Jogjebi demands Juldarami points out the area where Small Field Mouse's body might be found, but he feigns ignorance on how to read maps and Jogjebi reveals that the weaponry stocked for Operation Mole is at Chestnut Hill at which point Juldarami claims that's where the body must have fallen and volunteers to go look. Commander Jogjebi applauds him and writes him credentials of authorization, permitting "Big Field Mouse" into the area. Whilst exploring the grounds, Juldarami is stopped by a tunneling mouse who erupts from under his feet and points a gun towards him, assuming him to be a trespasser. Juldarami angrily scolds the mouse before showing him his authorization. The mouse in reply points Juldarami to a sign saying that trespassers are shot on sight as a subtle means of telling him to be careful. Juldarami notes that the security must mean he is close to the guns for "Operation Mole". Commander Jogjebi discusses with Search Commander the crow that dropped "Small Field Mouse" and Search Commander replies that it was reported the pod was heavier than it had been on they way into Flower Hill and that the pods had been collected considerably later than what was agreed. Furthermore, crossing Mt. Chik, the crow was pricked with something quill-like. Alarmed, Commander Jogjebi corrects him, claiming that the pod was dropped upon Chestnut Hill, but Search Commander insists the drop occurred above Mt. Chik. Commander Jogjebi angrily warns that he will have crow killed if he continues to lie and make excuses and that "Big Field Mouse" will return with the maps soon. Suddenly, the door opens and Small Field Mouse, who had been shot trying to escape the hedgehogs back at Flower Hill, staggers in and reports that the real Big Field Mouse has been taken prisoner. Panicked, Commander Jogjebi demands an explanation, and the Search Commander quickly deduces that "Big Field Mouse" is a spy and attempts should be made to capture him alive. He finishes by insisting that Jogjebi trust him. Juldarami is still getting to know his surroundings and notes he needs to rendezvous with Goseumdochi soon. He slips into the forest and carefully makes his way to the established meeting point and the two meet with a happy embrace. Search Commander arrives at Mt. Chestnut in search of Juldarami and calls a digging mouse and asks if he has seen "Big Field Mouse", to which the mouse says that he has, saying that he carried official credentials and was very bold for a mouse. He also mentions that he did not stammer like the field mice are known to do, and headed into the Chestnut Valley. Juldarami meanwhile instructs Goseumdochi to be careful as there may be tunneling mice. As if on cue, a digging mouse pops through the earth and spots their meeting. As he tries to escape, he is stopped by Goseumdochi throwing a quill, piercing through both of the mouse's ears, and prevents him from vanishing back into his tunnel. The hedgehog pulls him out by the ears, and knocks him on the head, rendering him unconscious. Juldarami attempts to enter the hole into the tunnel, disregarding the danger. Goseumdochi warns him that with as many winding branches and tunnels, it would be easy for him to get lost and captured and thus attaches a wire to his belt so that he might quickly find his way back. It is agreed they will meet at the hollow tree where their wireless apparatus is hidden. Juldarami quickly crawls through a narrow passage and into a wider walkway where he passes a lone mouse scout, and climbs his way to a wall grate where he can hear a commotion. He witnesses a training drill regarding massive anti-aircraft guns and promptly photographs it. It's cut short however when a couple of mouse scouts find his wire and begin to follow it. Juldarami quickly cuts the wire and disappears into the shadows before he is discovered. As he flees, he comes across another training exercise, this time involving the "Water Snake Guns" - which appear to be manned torpedoes or submarines. Realizing that he is being hunted and that operation Mole may be planned to launch more promptly as a result, Juldarami decides he must escape and warn Flower Hill. Surprising a mouse inside a VIP door, he forces his way in at gunpoint, telling him that a spy disguised as a mouse has infiltrated, and demands to know who is in this room. The mouse responds with his Guard Commander, and Juldarami knocks the mouse unconscious by squeezing his neck at the carotid. Juldarami surprises the Guard Commander at gunpoint and demands he deny being in danger when his men ask if he alright. Instead, the Guard Commander yells a warning and attempts to flee causing Juldarami to give chase and kick him head first into a wall, killing him. Returning back to the Guard Commander's office, he uses the window to escape only to quickly fall into a mouse pit and tumble back down into the caverns. Injured and dazed, he recalls his commander's warning and words of encouragement before he left on this mission and it gives him the drive to push forward, knowing the people of Flower Hill are depending on him. After failing to climb out of the steep hole, he tries to dig his way out using a discarded hedgehog quill. He quickly finds himself in a crawl tunnel and face to face with an enemy mouse. After a small scuffle, he strangles the mouse to death with his helm strap. Search Commander is patrolling the forest and happens upon a trail of leaves, full of quill piercings. He realizes that a hedgehog is working with "Small Field Mouse" and follows the trail to a hollow tree. Juldarami erupts out of the tunnel and into the fresh air and cautiously makes his way to meeting point where he hopes to see Goseumdochi again. He takes a moment to admire the raw beauty of Chestnut Valley before making his way to the hollow tree, unaware that Search Commander is waiting for him there. As he enters the tree, he screams in alarm as Search Commander captures him. The episode ends with Commander Darami urgently trying to contact Juldarami. Characters Heroes *Juldarami *Scout Goseumdochi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Search Commander *Small Field Mouse Production notes Songs * We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery In the Den of Weasels/Gallery Trivia * The field mice may be based upon the Japanese Dormouse which tend to have bushy squirrel-like tails, which makes sense as the weasels are thought to be inspired by the Japanese military. Errors * In the first few moments of his appearance with Darami, Commander Goseumdochi's neck goes through coloring errors and flashes black. Category:Series 1 Episodes